


A World of Demons

by cordeliasept



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannibalism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Multiple Dimensions, Profanity, Rarepair, Set in between books 3 and 4, Voodoo doll, demonization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliasept/pseuds/cordeliasept
Summary: When Askr is on the brink of collapse, Kiran sacrifices his life in order to send Alfonse and the rest of the Order of Heroes to another world. What he wasn't able to do was help every one of them retain their memories.Alfonse wakes up in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a lavish hotel and an ice cream parlor right next door. His head hurts, he can't remember too much of anything from the past few weeks, but he needs a place to stay and something to eat.And then the demons come. Around him, people turn into dark versions of themselves, with a certain purple fire around their silhouettes. Stuck with the blue-haired headband-wearing ice cream man and the demonized-but-somehow-compliant butler, Alfonse sets out to find the truth about the demons and his true origins.TO BE REWRITTEN
Relationships: Alfonse/Ike, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very weird dream about this and decided to make a story out of it. It was too vivid not to write about.

"ALFONSE, RUN!" Kiran yelled as they waved their hand away from the Askran Kingdom, heroes left and right running away from the chaos as fast as they could. Roy jumped from the first-floor window, landing on his feet before grabbing Minerva's outstretched hand, climbing onto her wyvern as the two flew away from the crumbling castle. Sophia jumped and landed on a transformed Idunn's back just as the fourth floor exploded, ash spiraling towards the sky. Lissa, on the verge of tears and following her older brother Chrom, ran as fast as she could, far from the castle and towards the woods.

Dark clouds hovered over the burning castle. Rain poured down in sheets of rain, making Alfonse's armor heavy and hard to run in. Glancing back, he could see Kiran push the last hero—Young Marth—forward before the two made a break for it, Kiran panting hard as he pulled out Breidablik.

"Where's Anna and Sharena!?" Alfonse yelled as Duo Hector ran by him, holding tiny Lilina tightly.

"I don't know!" Kiran yelled. "I'm going to try something--if Breidablik manages to summon a gateway out of here, I want everyone to go through!"

"What--" Alfonse's words were cut short as a large explosion from the remainder of the castle caused everyone to stop and turn amidst the blaze. Dark smoke rose into the air, blocking the sun's last few rays from piercing through the gray sheet of clouds above. Kiran stumbled, the shockwave of the explosion unbalancing them, as they faceplanted into the ground.

"Kiran!" Alfonse ran towards the summoner, lifting them up. "Are you okay!?"

"I could be worse," Kiran croaked out as they rose to their feet. "Everyone! Get to the edge of the forest!"

The remainder of the Order of Heroes rushed through the trees thanks to Kiran's command. Alfonse began running as well, albeit more slowly due to half-carrying Kiran with him. He quickly discarded his chestplate and pauldrons, leaving them behind as the large entities behind all of this started appearing from the ruins of the Askran Castle.

He didn't even understand when it had started happening. He had managed to stop Niflheim and Múspellflame from total destruction, and he had even saved his own life by destroying Hel. But nothing prepared him for the large, demonic beasts that began to storm upon the kingdom. According to Surtr, Fjorm, and Veronica, all of their empires and kingdoms had been laid to waste due to these beasts. They had fought back as best as they could but were easily outmatched and unable to flee. Hellbindi and Laegjarn didn't make it. Gunnthra had sacrificed herself in order to make sure the other three Nifi siblings would make it out alive. Xander had made it, but Bruno had gone missing in all the action.

Hearing this, Alfonse ordered a secret preparation to evacuate, not telling his mother of the things to come. Now, he regretted it deeply--he could still see her face, smiling and crying as she cupped his cheek and murmured the words _I love you_ before drawing her last breath in a pool of blood, crushed by the falling stone pillars in the castle. He didn't expect them to come so quickly, destroying everything in their wake. But here they were, and with the sudden attack, they lost a number of heroes--too many to count. Klein, begging for Alfonse to let him go back and save Clarine. Reyson's wing being downed by a large boulder, the rest of his body to follow. Soiree Ishtar's dress getting caught on a jagged rock before she was speared by another one. Itsuki. Faye. Hilda. Olwen. Berkut. One after another. It was a miracle the castle managed to stay upright for so long.

The monsters, towering towards the skies with long, spiked horns and sockets for eyes, roared like dragons and pawed their way through everything as if it were nothing, their steps making imprints into the ground. Alfonse knew right away that fighting these would be suicide. Their scales were like the Black Knight's armor--unable to be pierced with any normal blade. They weren't dragons, making a number of Falchions rendered useless. It was impossible.

As he ran through the forest, he could feel the air ripple as searing hot flame breath set the forest ablaze. He continued to strip off his coat and cape, the metal-adorned white clothing quickly lost behind him. Kiran had regained their strength and continued to run, muttering a sort of foreign prayer as they aimed Breidablik forward.

Then, colorful light burst out of Breidablik like rain, flying through the air and weaving around the running heroes before hitting a tree, sending the light in a shower of sparks. Kiran muttered a curse and began to try again.

Taking off the armor on his thighs and ripping through the belt on his torso, he wiped the rain from his eyelashes and continued running, mud sticking to his boots as he gasped for air. Kiran fired again, another unsuccessful attempt. The beasts, surely having picked up their scents, were catching up as they blew fire recklessly into what was once the Askran Kingdom.

"Come on!" Kiran stopped full force and fired one more time, the light this time stronger than before. It burst midair, opening a bright blue portal swirling with light. "Thank the gods! Now go!"

"Everyone! Go through the portal!" Alfonse yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to start moving. Duo Hector was the first to go through, followed by Klein, and then Roy and Minerva diving in. Sophia, Idunn, Chrom, and Lissa went in as well. The remaining heroes went in as a torrential roar echoed throughout the air, causing the trees around Alfonse to light up. A sickening crack could be heard, and then there was a scream.

"Kiran!"

Kiran stepped back nervously as a large flaming tree fell in between them. The flames rose so unnaturally high they blocked Alfonse from seeing Kiran clearly, but Kiran seemed terrified as they whirled around, looking for a way around the tree. Fire circled around the summoner, keeping them trapped.

"N-No...we can get you out of there! Where's Surtr--" He whirled around, but the Múspell king was gone. "No! Kiran, I can't leave you!"

Kiran seemed to be crying, shaking their head. "Go!" Their voice cracked as the tips of their coat caught on fire. They then held Breidablik tightly before throwing it as far as they could. The weapon flew through the flames, seemingly unaffected, as it landed in front of Alfonse.

"No-"

"Alfonse." A deep voice startled him, and Alfonse whirled to see Lif, his counterpart from the future, shaking his head sadly. "We must go. Now."

"But Kiran-" Alfonse was interrupted by another bellow from the beasts.

" _Now!_ " Lif placed Breidablik in Alfonse's right hand, before pulling the prince towards the glowing, shrinking portal. As Lif went through, the last thing Alfonse saw was Kiran, flames licking at their body as they succumbed to their fate.

He could vaguely hear a strangled scream leave his own lips.

Then everything became dark.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alfonse wakes up, he can't remember a thing, and he has no idea where he is. But soon he finds he's not alone...

His head ached.

As he slowly came to be, he rubbed the back of his head. A faint ringing hung around his ears, causing him to wince in pain. Sunlight, though not so bright, shone in his eyes, causing him to squint. His whole body felt terrible. He in general just felt downright abysmal.

Rising from the ground, he slowly came to focus, looking away from the sun towards himself. He wore a loose-fitting white button-down shirt, with a sort of sleeveless top that had gold-colored scales running down the front. His shoes were metal, almost like armor, but the most disturbing part was how charred everything was. It was as if he had been thrown into a fire.

Rubbing his head, his fingers brushed alongside a small winglet clip on his left ear, cool to the touch. He didn't know what it was, but he left it in his hair.

He then realized that he had no idea who he was.

Well...okay. He knew his name was Alfonse, and that he was around seventeen, but that was it. If he tried to concentrate on remembering anything, his head would ache even more. It was as if there was a missing puzzle piece in his brain that kept him from remembering anything.

The first thing he decided to do was take note of his current condition. He was scruffed up and clearly beaten from events that had become muddled in his brain. Scorch marks indicated he had most likely been burned--though it was hard to tell whether by accident or on purpose. His legs were sore and felt like jelly, as if he had been running for a long time. Strapped to his belt (which fell apart at a single touch, turning to dust) was a sheathed sword, which he pulled out. Judging by the intricate details on the scabbard and the blade, the sword was most likely real. He pushed it back into the scabbard and tried to rise to his feet. His head spun as he rose to a standing position, and his stomach growled with hunger.

He then began to take note of his surroundings. He was on a long path of some unknown stone, with white stripes going down the middle of its wide berth. Around him were sandy and dusty hills, covered in orange. The sun seemed to be out, with a few white clouds dotting the sky as late afternoon was slowly making its way towards evening. Illuminated by the sun on the side of the road, was an unusually wide and large building. With seemingly low-quality walls that chipped here and there, the building seemed old and abandoned, judging from the empty rectangles of white-bordered unknown stone. Nearby, just a little farther down towards the sun, was a dingy much-smaller building awash in blue. A broken sign made of strange flickering glowing cords read something along the lines of "ice cream parlor". What the hell was ice cream?

First things first: be able to walk. Standing right now was currently no trouble, but whenever he tried to take a step, a sharp pain would stab through his foot and cause him to wince from the pain. He managed to go one step before sitting back down on the hard stone, wondering why he was unable to name and recognize so many things around him that seemed relatively normal.

"You're awake!"

A cheery voice startled him out of his thoughts. Turning to the side where the building (hotel? Hotel.) was, he could see a blue-haired man running towards him, covered in strange half-sleeved clothing with an unusual mark on his left arm and a sword strapped to his belt. Next to him was a girl with blonde pigtails, trailing after him in a poofy dress with a staff in hand.

"There's better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." As soon as the man said the words, he immediately frowned. "'Sworn I've said those words before...but no matter! You're the only other person I've come across. When I first saw you, you were out cold, so I didn’t try to push you too hard--you look beaten up." He laughed cheerily as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Er, what?" Alfonse stared at him with confusion.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't properly introduced myself," the man piped. "I don't remember much of anything but my name's Chrom! Next to me is my dear sister Lissa."

"Hi..." The girl behind Chrom acknowledged Alfonse shyly.

"I'm...Alfonse? That's what I remember." Alfonse greeted them back. As he stared at them longer, he noticed that both of their clothing had scorch marks and burnt pieces as well, and their faces had splotches of black ash. "Do you guys know where we are?"

"Nope," Chrom replied. Then his eyes widened. "Hey, you're all scruffed up and beaten too! Maybe someone attacked us and knocked us out before bringing us here?"

"Well, the marks on your clothing look more like scorch marks than anything," Alfonse replied. "Maybe we ran from a fire, and passed out from the smoke?"

"Where would we even come from though? I've been walking around for a bit, and there's nothing but sand and more sand beyond these sand dunes." Chrom shook his head in disbelief. "Both the hotel and the parlor look empty."

"Hmm...does that mean we're the only ones here?" Alfonse questioned.

"It's possible," Lissa chimed in. "But we haven't made sure of that yet, so I wouldn't know."

"Fair." Alfonse shook his head. "I can't remember a thing before waking up here either. Maybe we knew each other before?"

Chrom stared at him for moment, before shaking his head sadly. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." He then shifted his gaze towards where Alfonse was struggling to walk. "You okay?"

"My legs are sore," Alfonse complained. "I don't know why though."

"You probably ran too much and overexerted yourself," Chrom said, sighing. "I'll give you a piggyback ride or something."

"O-okay." Alfonse carefully slung himself onto Chrom's back, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. The strain on his legs went away almost immediately, giving him relief. Then he frowned. "How do I know you guys aren't trying to kidnap me?"

"We don't remember anything. If we were going to try and kidnap you, there's no point in doing it now, because we have no idea where to go anyways. And I don't think we were..." Lissa responded as the trio made their way towards the hotel. "We should try the door again. It might be open this time."

"Alright." Alfonse shrugged. Then he realized what Chrom has said earlier. "You think I was running too much, and that's why my legs are sore?"

"I mean, isn't that how most people are?" Chrom slid Alfonse off his back gently as they arrived at the hotel front.

"Yeah...but considering these scorch marks...I must have been running _away_ from something--"

At that very second, a memory surfaced in Alfonse's brain briefly, a painfully-familiar voice echoing in his head.

_"We must go. Now!"_

"Agh!" Alfonse clutched his head, the voice causing his brain to hurt, searching for memories that weren't there. Just as it had appeared, it was gone. Chrom and Lissa both jumped in surprise and turned to him, concerned greatly.

"Are you alright!?" Chrom asked, gripping Alfonse's shoulders suddenly, as to keep him stable. Soon, the buzzing in his head faded away, and Alfonse nodded, sheepish. "Sorry about that."

"Look, if you're not feeling well, we don't have to try to break in today, we can just rest out here on the ground--"

"I'm alright Chrom." Alfonse shook his head, before turning back to the hotel. "Let's try this."

The hotel itself was a three-story flat building that was wide and large. If Alfonse peeked around the sides, he would not be able to see behind the building. Some sections of the hotel had windows, but others did not, and all the windows were currently curtained and closed by white cloth. The entrance towards the hotel itself was a double-door that had two doorknobs on opposite sides rather than meeting in the middle, which seemed unusual to him but he didn't bother. The door was an ugly peach color much like the walls outside, and the doorknobs were gold-painted copper that seemed to shake when tampered with. There were no visible locks of any kind on the outside, but the doors were unable to open anyways--either by it being locked from the inside, or there being a sort of jam--which wouldn't be so surprising, considering the outside was lacking in quality and many parts of the hotel were chipping off. There were no extra light sources such as a lantern. 

"Have you tried using your sword?" Alfonse asked Chrom. Then he paused. "Wait. Why do you have a sword too?"

"Oh, this?" Chrom unsheathed the sword from one of his many belts--a simple blade that curved at the hilt with a hole in the middle. "I don't really know why I have this sword. I have a feeling its important to me, though, so I'm keeping it just in case. What about yours?"

"I don't remember a thing about mine," Alfonse murmured, holding the sword in his hand, scabbard and all. "But if yours was important, mine probably was too, so I'm just gonna keep it. Maybe we can use it to break the door down?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can use this sword..." Chrom frowned. "We tried to lockpick and take the doorknob off with Lissa’s staff, but nothing budged."

"Well. It seems to be made of wood..." Alfonse murmured. Then he stepped back, readying a sort of stance. His eyes widened at the muscle memory. "Huh. I guess I do know how to wield this thing."

"Hey wait, the scabbard's still on-" Lissa tried to interrupt.

"YAHHHHHH!" Chrom yelled out a battle cry as he gracefully twirled his sword with natural reflexes before ramming it through the wood, cutting it clean through. Lissa jumped at the cry, and Alfonse stepped back as Chrom slashed through the door, creating a hole. 

"Alright! Who knew I could do that?" Chrom grinned before his expression faded to one of realization, then shock. "But...how?"

"The same happened to me. I think we _did_ use these swords before." Alfonse frowned. "Come on. Let's go inside."

"I hear voices!" Lissa gasped as she climbed in through the dusty hole, the other two following before she stopped in her tracks. "Huh?"

"Who are you?" Alfonse exclaimed.

When he had broke into the hotel, he had expected it to be empty thanks to Chrom's testimony before. But standing in the middle of the hotel lobby were a bunch of other people, all scorched and beat up like him, staring at the trio.

He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alfonse, Chrom, and Lissa meet more and more people like them, things start to get even weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOURE READING THIS I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU BECAUSE I WAS PRETTY SURE NO ONE WOULD ACTUALLY LOOK AT THIS CRAZY FIC LOL

"Er..." Alfonse stared at the colorful assortment of people in the main lobby, gaping at him, Chrom, Lissa, and the broken door. He tried to avoid eye contact with every single one of them.

The hotel front lobby was lavishly decorated with intricate ottomans and couches, as well as lanterns lighting up the place with a strange glass inside each one. The walls, though rustic, shone a bright coral color, reddish-orange and bright. There were windows that were boarded up with curtains draping over them, and a desk that read "receptionist" that stood at the end of the lobby. From that end branched out two more hallways with many doors, which Alfonse thought was strange considering the layout from before, but then again the hotel was large in general. Sunlight seeped in from Chrom's destruction, causing the carpet rug to shine from the light reflecting off its tassels.

"Sorry, that was my fault!" Chrom apologized immediately, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "We were trying to get in, but it was locked."

"Yeah...we tried unlocking it, but it was like as if the doorknob was glued shut." A white-haired male wearing robes and holding a strange book nodded in understanding. "Do you guys not remember anything either?"

"Nope...other than our names and ages, of course. And some smaller hunches." Alfonse replied. "Are we all bearing scorch marks as well?"

"Seems like that. This just gets weirder and weirder. Maybe we all came from the same place." A tall, buff blue-haired man in a wizard costume held a small sleepy kitten-dressed girl in his arms. "At least we have a way out now."

"Even then, theres only sand dunes and nothing more for the eye to see." Lissa sighed, shaking her head. "There's nothing we can do."

"Anyways, since you're here now, let's introduce ourselves." A redhead with a blue headband nodded and smiled. "I'm Roy. 15."

"Robin. 19." The white-haired man spoke up.

"Minerva. 20." A young woman with a hard voice nodded begrudgingly at the newcomers.

"I'm Hector, and this is my daughter, Lilina. I'm 28, and Lilina is 6." The buff goatee man nodded.

"My name's Sophia," a purple haired girl said shyly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Marth! I hope we can all be friends! I'm also 11 years old." A small boy with a tiara and a sharp rapier grinned happily, breaking the tension.

"I am Veronica." A small but stern girl with a large headpiece sat on a couch. "12."

"Idunn." A voice from the receptionist desk spoke up, and Alfonse saw a woman pop up from behind the counter. She had one red and one green eye, and her hair was platinum-white, tied up in a neat ponytail. "I don't know how old I am. And believe me, though I'm the receptionist, I'm also one of you."

"That's all we've met so far. We decided not to stray from the lobby, because we thought there were people outside that could help us. But it seems you're just as clueless as we are," Robin murmured.

"Well, now that pretty much everyone is here...we might as well try to explore." Chrom frowned. "How will we know how to find our way back?"

"I have maps," Idunn announced, and everyone scrambled towards the receptionist desk. Idunn herself pulled out a stack of papers, settling them down on the counter. "They're a bit dusty, but if we're lucky, nothing would've changed. I'll stay here and see if anyone comes through the door." 

"You sure?" Roy asked worriedly.

"I woke up here. I should be fine." Idunn nodded at them, face expressionless. "Let's reunite at sundown."

\--------

"So your name is Roy?" Chrom asked as he carefully navigated the semi-lit hallways, lights flickering as if they were about to disappear any moment. Some forks in their hallway led to straight dead ends with even more hotel room doors, which Chrom found strange. Then again, the whole layout of the hotel was bizarre—according to the map Veronica was holding, the first floor was much like a centipede—millions of small different hallways from the main two, leading to other hallways connected towards each other and sometimes heading back to the main lobby. In short, it was a labyrinth—easy to get lost and hard to remember how to go back the way you went. 

"Yeah." The redhead tightened the blue headband on his forehand, his armor clinking as he continued onwards. He glanced over at Chrom's sword. "You have a sword too?"

"Yeah. I don't remember what it's called, but it's probably very powerful since it managed to break down that door," Chrom replied sheepishly.

"Weird. I remember mine," Roy pondered. "My sword's called the Binding Blade. I'm not sure if that means it's powerful or not, but it probably was special...if only I can remember where it came from, or where I came from."

"Don't worry, we're all in the same boat here," Chrom reassured, patting the 15-year-old's head.

"I hate to interrupt your lovely conversation, but it seems we have arrived at a dining hall of sorts," Veronica drawled, catching the attention of the other two men. They looked up to see that they were indeed in front of a large set of sliding doors, the words "Dining Hall" carefully engraved on a wooden plaque overhead. The doors themselves were dusty with old cobwebs.

"Is it open?" Roy hesitantly reached out, but stopped as soon as he touched the dusty doorknob. "Eugh. It feels like it's locked."

"Lemme try," Chrom suggested, pulling at the doorknob. There was a _click,_ and the doors slid open without a problem. "Well then."

"Looks surprisingly clean for a dining hall," Veronica murmured, stepping in without a second thought. Chrom followed her in, Roy trailing behind him as they examined the hall. Lots of square tables were sporadically placed, with some counters lining the edges that were empty. There were boarded-up windows at the end of the hall, leaking in some natural light, whilst overhead were old ceiling fans that were dusty as well. There was a main counter at the other end, leading to what Chrom could only presume was an abandoned kitchen.

"Notable discovery." Veronica seemed unfazed by the unusual setup. "Shall we go into the kitchen?"

"We don't have any source of light," Roy protested. "Do we really—"

"Chrom!" The voice of Marth interrupted the three of them, and Chrom turned to see the small boy waving excitedly behind him. "Hi! Hi Roy! Hi Veronica!"

"Hey buddy." Roy kneeled down to pat Marth's head, who grinned from ear to ear at the affection. Chrom, unable to resist the boy's energy, smiled as well. Even Veronica, who was normally serious and stoic, broke out into a small uptilt of her lip. Behind Marth, Hector was just arriving around the corner, Lilina perched on his shoulder and curiously looking around. 

"Hector," Chrom greeted warmly. He still didn't understand the nagging feeling of familiarity he felt around Hector, but he had a hunch that they had met before this. "Are you guys heading back?"

"Yep! We're going early, since Lilina started getting scared here." Hector patted his daughter's back, leaning her towards Chrom. "Lilina, this is Chrom."

"Hi Chrom!" Lilina chirped, her curious expression breaking into a smile of relief as she waved at Chrom.

"Hey Lilina." Chrom chuckled, before turning back to Hector. "We found the dining hall. It looks old and empty right now. There's a kitchen but we didn't go into it."

"Hmm. Might wanna note that to everyone else. We can explore it when we're all grouped together...I don't know about you, but this place is giving me a bad feeling." Hector, now worried, glanced toward a boarded-up window. "Like, I have this feeling that something is just going to go wrong. But I gotta make sure everything seems alright for Lilina and Marth here," he whispered.

"We found rooms!" Marth exclaimed, not being able to understand the adults. "Come on Roy, I wanna show you the hotel room I'm staying in! You can stay with me! Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Okay, okay, maybe later. You should head back with Hector and Lilina first," Roy ushered.

"Come with me!!" Marth tugged on Roy's hand, and the redhead sighed, glancing apologetically at Chrom. "Should we just cut this short?"

"I don't see why not. We already made a lot of progress. And if I heard Marth correctly, these hotel rooms are alright, so we should probably split and choose some rooms before night falls." Veronica nodded at Roy. "But I don't know how we're going to get food..."

"There's gotta be something that Robin and them managed to salvage from the ice cream parlor," Hector reassured. "Anyways, to the lobby we go!"

\-----

"Okay, we're all back except for Robin's team." Idunn managed a quick head count. "Anything notable?"

Alfonse looked around at the other groups. When he, Lissa, and Minerva had arrived back in the room, Chrom and Hector's teams were already back, the children and Roy playing with each other while Chrom, Hector, and Veronica discussed what they had discovered. Most people seemed to be in good spirits, despite their very confusing situation.

"We found hotel rooms!" Lilina announced. "They have big floofy beds! And lanterns! And a huge closet to store everything in!!" 

"A lot of the rooms were like that," Marth added excitedly. "You can fit two people without being squished! They have bathrooms and everything!"

"The water works fine too, just like the electricity in this building," Hector recalled, before frowning. "Huh. That's weird. How'd I know what the tiny lightning was called?"

"Either way, light is light. That's good, we can all have somewhere to stay during the night," Idunn considered. "Anything else?"

"The second and third floors are relatively the same. There's a door you have to open once you get out of the elevator since it has its own alcove in the wall." Minerva, straight to the point with her discoveries, continued on.

"That's all though," Lissa chimed, trying her best to be helpful.

"The dining hall is old and abandoned, but there's a kitchen in the back and we may find food there. There's no light source though, so we didn't go in because it was too dark."

"Maybe we can take a lantern from one of the rooms. I saw one in a bedroom," Hector suggested.

"Okay, I got that all down. So our top priority is food, since we're all going to starve soon without something to eat. As for water, we--" Idunn was promptly interrupted by a shout from the hole in the door.

"There's someone here!" Sophia ducked under the hole as she tumbled in, her tattered robes nearly catching onto the splintered wood. "Robin found him in the parlor."

Alfonse nearly unsheathed his sword, but he dropped his hand as he saw Robin smoothly come in, tugging a new person inside. "Sorry," Robin apologized. "Apparently he's a worker at the ice cream place."

"Hello..." The voice of the newcomer was deep, and Alfonse examined him closely. He wore a dark green headband around the mop of dark blue hair on his forehead, his blue tunic held by two brown belts. Underneath was a red shirt and he wore long cream-colored pants, combined with boots. In his belt was a sheathed sword that was the color of gold, seemingly heavy. The red cape around his shoulders were tattered at the edges, much like Chrom's. But the most uncanny part was how he had the scorch marks and bruises as well as the rest of them did. He was most likely missing his memories as well.

"My name is Ike."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
